


Whispers

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Sequel to Alone
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Peggy Carter/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Sleep [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 22





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back.

Steve x reader x Peggy x Bucky

Set in the same universe as Alone.

Non-reader POV

It had been less than twelve hours since the four of you found each other again. You’d spent about an hour talking about what happened to the four of you in your years apart before deciding to not waste any more time.

It was nearing three a.m. and Bucky couldn’t sleep. He’d spent too many years sleeping before S.H.I.E.L.D had rescued him. When it was just him, he slept decently, though he always seemed to be cold without his partners with him, and when he was reunited with Steve and Peggy he didn’t want to sleep.

Part of him was in awe the two were alive and another part of him afraid the two would be dead when he awoke. And now he couldn’t fathom the idea of sleeping. Their Y/N was alive and she was asleep next to him.

All three of his partners were fast asleep but he just couldn’t sleep. 

“I didn’t think I’d get to be this happy again.” He murmured, running a hand down Y/N’s side. “I finally get to have you all back with me again.” He said, watching the three of you sleeping soundly.

He smiled as the three of you all shifted closer for warmth. Bucky moved closer to you all and laid his arm across the three of your waists. 

“I didn’t want to go to that party last night.” Bucky admitted, staring down at Y/N’s content face. “Honestly if I’d gotten my way, we wouldn’t have even entertained the idea of going. But Stevie and Pegs forced me to leave and go to the party. 

I wanted to leave the second we arrived but then I saw Natasha and Tony rushing over to us and I just knew we couldn’t run. You have no idea how it felt to see you standing there. It was like all the oxygen left the room. 

I can’t believe we found you, doll.” He said, smiling at the H/C woman. “Being awake and having Steve and Peggy has been fantastic, I never thought I’d get one of them let alone two again, but I know what you must have felt thinking we were dead.”

When Bucky, Steve and Peggy had been reunited there had been a lot of tears. Peggy and Steve had thought he was dead for a long time and when they saw he was alive; it was like a fantasy. But once the tears dried up, they needed answers.

They’d searched for information on their missing piece for weeks. But they couldn’t find much. Some information on her club life, they found two videos of her singing and that was it. No death records, no marriage records, nothing. It was as if after the sixties she’d disappeared.

“I’m sorry we left you alone, doll.” Bucky apologized. “I promise none of us will do that again.”

“You know, most people find it easier to sleep when they’re not talking to their partners who are trying to sleep themselves.” Steve murmured, squinting as he looked over at Bucky. 

“Sorry, Steve.” Bucky said as Steve took his hand in his. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Steve assured. “You’re not the only one who hasn’t been able to sleep.” Steve told him.

“We got her back, Steve.” Bucky murmured. “I thought she was long gone.”

“I know.” Steve agreed. “I know. But she’s here. She’s in our arms with Peggy and I think they’re both asleep. Something you should actively be trying to do.”

“I don’t think I can, Stevie. Because if I wake up, she’ll be gone.” Bucky said, staring intently at the sleeping women.

“She won’t be gone; I promise you that.” Steve said, squeezing Bucky’s hand. “Just go to sleep, Buck.”

“Okay, love you punk.”

“Love you jerk.”

Peggy had been working day and night for weeks. She had been on a mission out of the country for nearly a month and all she wanted was a hot shower and to crawl into bed. 

It was almost two in the morning by the time her and her team had gotten back in. She’d broken away from the other agents and sluggishly climbed into the elevator. She’d almost fallen asleep eight times before the elevator made it to her floor. 

All the lights were out as she walked through the floor she shared with her three lovers. It had been nearly six months since they found Y/N again and she had been staying with the three for most of the six months. 

Peggy quietly opened the bedroom door and admired her three sleeping lovers. Steve was curled into Bucky’s side and Y/N was laying on Bucky’s chest. Turning away from her sleeping partners, Peggy grabbed a towel, a pair of underwear and one of Steve’s shirts before moving into the ensuite. 

Once Peggy had showered and dressed, she moved back into the bedroom and crawled in behind Steve. She leaned on her elbow and just looked at the three of them for a minute. 

“I’ll never get over how warm it is being with the three of you.” Peggy murmured, staring fondly down at her partners. “I never used to mind the cold; it was more an excuse to lay with you all. But now I loathe it. It’s the one thing I can’t stand. 

When we woke up, I was freezing, I thought it would go away after a while but I feel as if I’m still waiting. Do you remember the winter when the heat wouldn’t work? We spent days walking around that place practically wearing every piece of clothing we owned. And then one morning we just didn’t leave the bed at all. 

That was warm. I held onto that memory for weeks after Steve and I were unfrozen. I guess I thought if I remembered being warm, I’d feel it. I’m warm now, darlings, and I think it’s because of you all, thank you.”

“I seem to remember you used to complain we were suffocating you with heat.” Bucky spoke up. “I also seem to remember that you were walking around in your underwear for most of that winter.” He added, opening his eyes and smirking at the woman.

“I believe you’re thinking of Steve and Y/N.” Peggy said.

“No, I distinctly remember Steve was still a skinny thing and had to be bundled up that entire winter and Y/N walked around wrapped in a blanket until she had to go to work. You on the other hand, walked around in your underwear because it was too hot to be next to the three of us otherwise.” Bucky told her.

“Think of that as a compliment, darling.” Peggy said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Why are you awake anyway?”

“I heard you come in.” He mentioned, shifting his hold on Y/N so he could sit up and look at Peggy better. “To be honest I thought you were coming in to rob us.”

“Is that seriously what you believed?” Peggy questioned, raising a brow at the man. 

“Well you never told us when you were going to come home.” Bucky defended himself. “I did think you were a robber.”

“Well to be fair, I didn’t know when I was coming home either and thought it was too late to call when I did finish.” Peggy told him. “I’m glad to be home.” She added, leaning over to kiss the man. 

“I’m glad your home too, doll.” Bucky said. “Go to sleep, doll.” He told her once he saw her eyes begin to droop. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

His promise was the last thing Peggy heard as she drifted off.

“I’ll be over in a minute.” Steve promised, kissing the hand on his shoulder. “I have to finish this before tomorrow.”

“Alright, love you Stevie.” Y/N told him, leaning down to kiss his cheek before walking into the bedroom where Bucky and Peggy were waiting. 

It turns out a minute meant an hour. Steve had been working on his report for an hour before he decided to call it a night. He shut his laptop and moved towards the bedroom but stopped in the doorway. 

He leaned against the doorway and smiled at the sight before him. Y/N and Peggy were laid across Bucky’s chest, who had his arms wrapped around both their forms. Both women were wearing shirts that clearly belonged to him and Bucky and Bucky was shirtless with his hair pulled into a man bun. 

“I can’t believe you’re all mine.” Steve murmured, still standing in the doorway. “I don’t know what I did in a previous life to deserve you all but I would go through hell if it meant I get to have you all.” He said, moving into the bedroom. 

“If someone had told me back in the forties that we’d still be together now, I’d call them crazy for the suggestion. Do you remember how nervous we were about anyone finding out about this? How we used to never tell anyone where we lived and to the world, we were just friends?

I miss the forties but I hated them at the same time. I was always sick and no-one thought I deserved one of you let alone the three of you. And then we went off to war and suddenly I wasn’t little Steve any more but I didn’t have all of you.

It was me and Peg, while Bucky was fighting and Y/N was home. And then we all died. My last thought was that all those plans we’d made; they didn’t mean anything. They meant nothing because we weren’t going to be able to do them. I mean back the we wouldn’t have been able to do them anyway but when we died the plans really meant nothing.

But now there’s a chance we can do them. We can go on dates, we can be seen together in public, and people know we’re all taken. We have every possibility to do everything we’ve ever wanted and it’s because we’re not in the forties anymore.” By the time he had finished his monologue, Steve had shed his short and was standing by the bed.

“How come we haven’t had this conversation while we’re all awake?” Y/N asked, rolling over in Bucky’s grip. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Steve questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“No, I was waiting for you to come in.” Y/N said. “Now back to the original question, why haven’t you ever said any of this while we’re awake?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow at the man.

“I don’t know. I guess I was just waiting for the right time to bring it up.” Steve shrugged as Y/N took his hand in his.

“Well, I’m awake and I’ve heard most of your plans, so you might as well tell me the rest. What do you want to do now that we have the chance?”

“I want us to have a chance at normalcy. I want to take the three of you out to dinner. I want to have a home with you all. I want us to think of having a family one day. I want us to see the world. I want the three of you.” Steve admitted.

“We want you too, Stevie.” Y/N smiled. “And we can do all those things and more. How about tomorrow we talk about seeing the world with these two?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I know all the best places we could go to. But first, come to bed Stevie.” Y/N yawned, pulling back the covers for him. Steve smiled at the woman and crawled in next to her.

“I love you, sweetheart.” Steve said, pressing his lips to hers

“I love you too, Stevie.” She told him and laid her head on his chest. “Night, hon.”

And with that the two joined their other lovers in the realm of sleep.

Reader POV

The morning after you and Steve had talked, the two of you had brought the idea of traveling up with Peggy and Bucky. The two had eagerly agreed with the idea and just like that the four of you were planning. Since you had spent two years traveling across Europe, you had done most of the planning when it came to where to go, where to stay and what to do.

The four of you had been gone for nearly two weeks and were currently in a cottage in the countryside of France. You’d stayed here previously and the renter was more than happy to allow the four of you stay.

“I’m so glad I get to show the three of you this part of my life.” You whispered one night. You’d all gotten home late from a day out and had only managed to collapse on the nearby couches before falling asleep. You’d woken up shortly after to see Steve was dangling off the couch with Peggy laying on his back and Bucky had pulled you into his side.

“This was something I’d wanted to do for years. I’d almost done it in the seventies but then Tony was born and Howard wanted me to stick around so I could be in my godson’s life. And then when he got older, I planned to do it in the nineties but then there was the accident and I couldn’t leave him alone after that.

I stuck around because I could see he was spiralling and his father helped me when I did the same thing. I love that man but he is more stubborn than his father ever was. It took him a long time to stop spiralling but he’s there now. It was Tony who told me to get off my ass and stop trying to make everyone happy.

He made me go travel. I’m glad he gave me that shove but it makes me wonder what would’ve happened if I stayed. We could’ve all been reunited much sooner if I’d stuck around.” You mused, brushing some of the hair off Bucky’s face.

“But you wouldn’t have been happy.” Peggy spoke up. Turning your head to the side you saw Peggy lift her head from Steve’s back. “You would’ve been taking care of everyone else except yourself. Just like you did back then.”

“We could’ve been together for nearly three years now if I’d just stuck around.” You sighed.

“Sweetheart, if has a million meanings and none of them matter. What if we didn’t go to war? What if we didn’t freeze and Bucky didn’t fall? What if you weren’t in the lab that day? There are millions more ifs and none of them matter because we’re here now. We’re all together now.” She said, reaching over to take your hand.

“I love you, Peg. I don’t think say that enough.” You mentioned, bringing her hand up to your lips and pressed a kissed to her knuckles.

“I love you too, Y/N and you say it more than enough.” She assured you with a smile. “Now go to sleep. I overheard Steve tell Bucky he has something planned for us.”

“Love you, Peggy.”

“Love you too, darling.”


End file.
